El secreto de Maika
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Que tiene que pensar Maika esa noche? Muchas cosas, porque en realidad, ella había estado despierta cuando Dino le confesó que la quería. Sus mejillas rojas y su mente divagando. Este sólo será su secreto.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Hace como una hora que acabo de terminar el anime. Y la verdad me destrozó porque quería seguir riendome de lo que hacían. Y como toda persona que vio, yo siento que en este último capítulo del anime, Maika estaba despierta al momento que Dino le declaró sus sentimientos._**

 ** _Yo digo que ella estaba despierta. Y con eso viene este fanfic que se me ocurrió al momento. ¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Blend-S no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Miyuki Nakayama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir estas historias._**

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en la posada, pasaba de la media noche en realidad. Los leves ronquidos de sus compañeras y amigas de escuchaban en aquel amplio cuarto. Al igual que los murmuros y quejas del cuarto de al lado, donde se supone ya dormían sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, la única que no podía conciliar el sueño era Maika. Sus ojos miraban al infinito, sus pequeñas manos arrugaban las sábanas debajo de ella y sus mejillas estaban hirviendo. Hasta podía jurar que podría ser una linterna.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado del Gerente y lo peor es que no le había dado una respuesta. ¿Como podía pensar en una respuesta clara y sincera?

 **-¿Le gustó?** -Susurró en la oscuridad.

Por primera vez se puso a pensar en esa pregunta, en ese sentimiento que el Gerente le había expuesto. Y es que nadie lo había descubierto pero ella había estado despierta cuando le dijo aquella confesión.

Sin embargo, la cobardía le había ganado y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hacerse la dormida. Y es que había sido algo penoso y que realmente valoraba el esfuerzo de Dino. Todavía sintió cuando fue cargada con facilidad y llevada a su cuarto.

Todavía escucho cuando se pusieron a discutir y la dejaron dormir mientras ellos se iban a jugar un poco. Claro, tuvo que disimular muy bien cuando las chicas regresaron y durmieron.

 **-Pero el dijo que me quería...** -Volvio a divagar.

Claro que ella también lo quería, lo quería tanto como a todos los grandes compañeros y amigos que se habían convertido en todo ese tiempo en el restaurante como también quería a Boss, al perro que había adoptado.

Sin embargo, al recordar el primer día que se conocieron, le dijo que le gustaba. Eran dos emociones distintas pero sin embargo, albergaba el mismo significado para ella.

La quería o le gustaba. No sabia que pensar, ni siquiera sabia el porque su corazón latía con fuerza a tal punto de golpear su pecho. Tuvo que respirar y tranquilizarse ante el miedo de lo que podría pasar. Aunque estaba realmente equivocada.

Ahora que sabía lo que el Gerente sentía por ella. ¿Porque su corazón había empezado a reaccionar de esa manera al momento de recordar aquellos hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos?

Desde que llegó fue el primero en aceptarla. Fue el primero en recibirla con una cálida y hermosa sonrisa. Era detallista y era muy atento con ella. Incluso ahora en la nieve, había sido paciente y había dejado la diversión a un lado con tal de ser un buen maestro para ella.

Suspiro resignada. No sabia que hacer. Sus mejillas calientes la delataban. Dudaba que pudiera pegar el ojo. Y sólo los pensamientos rondaban por su mente.

 **-Será mi secreto...** -Volvió a susurrar antes de acostarse y cubrirse con las calientitas cobijas hasta su rostro, no quería que sus amigas de enterarán de que estaba despierta.

Porque se supone que estuvo dormida. Y así quería que se quedará. Al menos hasta que pudiera descubrir los sentimientos que guardaba y hasta darle una respuesta correcta.

Sólo hasta ese día podría decir que escucho realmente. Sólo esperaría.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Sin duda me encantó este anime. Algún día leeré el manga, espero que no tarde ese día en llegar. ¡Me encantó este anime!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 20 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
